


Whatever You Need

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Three's Company
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8205133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: What happens when Chrissy hints that she likes Mrs. Roper? Will Mrs. Roper take the hint?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my collection of Chrissen one shots that I have up on Wattpad. Here's the link for the rest of them.
> 
> http://my.w.tt/UiNb/Q6iSmz7Lbx

"Janet can you get the phone?" Jack asked.  
   

"Jack I'm trying to leave!"  
   

"Well I'm cooking!"  
   

"Oh fine!" Janet walks over to the phone and sets down her purse. "Hello? Oh, hi, Mrs. Roper what can I do for you?"  
   

Janet listened to the woman on the other end. "Okay, can you hold on just a minute Mrs. Roper?" Janet calls Jack and Chrissy into the living room.  
   

"Listen guys, Mrs. Roper is sick and she needs someone to take care of her while Mr. Roper is on his business trip. I have a date that I really don't want to break, can either of you go?"  
   

"I've got a recipe to perfect for school. I'll be working on it all night, how about Chrissy?" Jack suggested.  
   

"I can do it," Chrissy said enthusiastically.  
   

"Oh thank you, Chrissy. I'll tell her you're coming. She sounds like she could use all the help she can get."  
   

"Alright, have fun on your date, Janet. Oh, and Jack, if you could bring down dinner for me and Mrs. Roper that would be great." 

"Sure Chrissy, I'll give you some of the trials of perfecting this recipe."  
   

"Thanks, Jack," Chrissy said. She then shut the door and went downstairs. She knocked on the door of the Roper's apartment and waited for an answer.  
   

"It's open, Chrissy," came Mrs. Roper's voice from inside. Janet must have relayed the message that she was coming. Chrissy walked in and Mrs. Roper was nowhere in sight.

"Mrs. Roper?"  
   

"I'm in bed, Chrissy. I'm sick remember?"  
   

"Oh, duh," Chrissy said hitting herself in the head and walking into the bedroom. "What can I do to help, Mrs. Roper?"  
   

"All I need right now is a new tissue box, and someone to talk to if you wouldn't mind staying with me."  
   

"Oh, not at all, Mrs. Roper. I'm not doing anything else. I'm here for whatever you need me for," Chrissy said, grabbing the tissue box that was just out of Mrs. Roper's reach.  
   

"I wish Stanley would say that," Mrs. Roper said, taking the box from Chrissy.  
   

"Oh, Mrs. Roper, I'm sure Mr. Roper wanted to stay."  
   

"As if, the first time I sneezed he started to pack. He always thinks he's going to catch my cold. He wouldn't stay around even if I were dying."  
   

"He really doesn't seem to make you happy. Why have you put up with him all these years?"  
   

"Nothing better has come along, I guess."  
   

"Maybe you're just not looking in the right places," Chrissy suggested. Chrissy wasn't expecting this, but it was actually why she accepted the job of coming down here and taking care of her. She was secretly hoping Mrs. Roper would take to her, and leave Stanley. She knew Stanley wasn't making her happy and Chrissy thought, if she was given the chance, that she could make Mrs. Roper happy. She certainly wanted the opportunity to try.  
   

Chrissy stayed with Mrs. Roper the rest of the night. Jack brought them dinner, which was delicious and they talked for a few hours before Mrs. Roper decided she needed to get some sleep. Chrissy volunteered to go home and come back in the morning but Mrs. Roper insisted she stay with her. So, Chrissy went out to the couch and slept there for the night.  
 

In the morning, Chrissy was awake first. She walked quietly into the bedroom and found Mrs. Roper still sound asleep. Chrissy turned around to go back out, when Mrs. Roper stopped her. "Chrissy?"  
   

"Yes, Mrs. Roper?"  
   

"Please, call me Helen. We're friends."  
   

"Alright, it'll take some getting used to but I will."  
   

"Chrissy, you've been so nice to me, I wish you wouldn't leave."  
   

"I won't if you don't want me to," Chrissy said, sitting herself on the bottom corner of the bed.  
   

"You're sweet Chrissy, but Stanley's coming home today and I'm fine now. I think I must have been allergic to the new cologne I bought for Stanley. I haven't been as bad since he left."  
   

"Well alright if you want me to go," Chrissy began.  
   

"Wait, come here, Chrissy." Chrissy got up and sat down next to Helen. "Last night you said I haven't been looking in the right places. What did you mean?"  
   

"I meant that maybe someone better than Stanley could be right in front of you, but you're just not noticing them."  
   

"Well let's say I have noticed. How would I tell them?"  
   

"Well, I suppose you could just tell them, you know, plain and simple, or if you felt brave enough you could reach out and kiss them."  
   

"And say I am brave enough," Helen pressed.  
   

"Then go for it," Chrissy said.  
   

Helen reached out and gave Chrissy a kiss. Helen broke the kiss but Chrissy pulled her right back in. As Chrissy kissed her the door opened, but neither of them heard it until Stanley's voice echoed through the apartment.  
   

"Helen, I'm home!"  
   

When she heard his voice, Chrissy pulled herself away. She couldn't believe what she had done. "I should-" Chrissy started to say when Helen interrupted her.  
   

"No, Chrissy, don't go. I have to tell him sometime. Stanley, come in here."  
   

"Helen I just got home, this is the last thing I want to-". He stopped short. "Chrissy? What are you doing here?"  
   

"She was taking care of me, Stanley, unlike someone I know." Chrissy turned bright red. She was certainly 'taking care of her', only not the way Mr. Roper thought. "I want a divorce, Stanley." The words snapped Chrissy away from her thoughts and she tried to stop Helen from making a mistake.  
   

"Chrissy, you were right. He doesn't make me happy anymore. It's time I looked right in front of me." Helen lowered her voice and began again so only Chrissy could hear. "I want us to give it a try, Chrissy. I have to do this." Chrissy nodded her head. She trusted Helen knew what she was doing and now she had the opportunity she had waited for. She planned on making her happy for the rest of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> I also run a tumblr blog where you can make requests. The link is...
> 
> http://requests-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> P.s. I also take requests on here.


End file.
